Foxy the Pirate's Pizzaria
by FanFictional303
Summary: Mike Schmidt did not expect to make friends with a fox animatronic on his first day on the job, but he did. Foxy the Pirate did not expect to love or be loved by Chica the Chicken, but he did and was. But no one, expected it all to end in a fight, but it did.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (from now on I'll refer it to FNAF). Scott Cawthon does. I am here just to write fanfics about FNAF (and other things but, later on). That's all. And also, this is my first fanfic so go EASY on me please.**

Chapter 1: I'm Foxy

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The watch on Mike Schmidt's wrist displayed 11:48. He parked his car in front of the building. _Okay,_ he thought to himself. _You'll be fine, Mike. Just first day jitters, is all._ He took a deep breath before opening the doors to the building.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a man came walking out. The man was wearing a plain red shirt under a brown coat, dark blue jeans, a pair of casual shoes, and to top it off, a red cap over his shaggy brown hair. He saw Mike jump in the corner of his eye, but didn't recognize him as Mike. He turned toward him and raised his arms in defense, then realized it was him. "Oh Mike," he said, lowering his arms. "Sorry about that. I didn't know it was you at first."

Mike relaxed to know that the man was his boss, Mr. Fazbear. He ran one hand through his hair. "Oh it's okay, sir. I'm a bit nervous and I didn't expect you to come out." Mr. Fazbear smiled at Mike. "There's no reason to be nervous, Mike. The previous nightguard has left you some messages on how to get started here. You take a right, past Pirate Cove, down the hall, and at the end is your office." Mike looked through the doors. "Thank you, sir. Have a good night." He shook hands with his boss. "You have a good night too."

The clock struck 12:00, and the whirring of the animatronics echoed with life through the halls of the pizzeria. The brown bear stretched his joints. The purple bunny bent and tried to touch his toes. The yellow chicken, on the other hand, just sat on the edge of the stage. She was a fairly new animatronic, only about a month old. She was good friends with the other two animatronics, they were friendly and all, but she didn't completely understand, or on that note, approve of why they enjoyed murdering the nightguards. But, not to be singled out from the other two, she acted like she liked to be a murderer.

Bonnie finally exited the stage and walked to the right and entered the back room, and Freddy lay down and closed his eyes to take a nap. A few moments later, the bear was snoring quietly. After getting annoyed with the snores, the chicken slid off the edge and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to make to eat.

The lonely animatronic, tucked away in the corner, labeled "Out of Order" for 28 years, opened his eyes for the night. He lay on the cold, hard, tile ground, staring at the ceiling. He heard the entrance to the pizzeria open and two voices. One he recognized as the owner, but the other was new. _Must be the new nightguard._ He thought to himself. He stood up and quietly tiptoed to the curtains to see the guard. He was careful not to be seen by the nightguard or the other animatronics. The guard turned and walked down the hall towards the office. _There's no bother in trying again, _he thought. He lowered his head and moved back into the cove.

Mike wiped the sweat off of his brow. "No no no, please Bonnie. Don't come down the hall." He stared at the monitor, concentrating on the shadowy figure at the end of the hall. He looked up from the monitor and checked the door lights to his sides. _Nothing. Good._ He looked back at the monitor to where he was originally looking at. The shadowy figure was no longer there. Mike began hyperventilating, searching for the purple bunny. Eventually, he found Bonnie in the backroom, far from his location. He lowered the monitor and checked the door lights to find nothing again. He relaxed in his chair for a few minutes, and nothing happened that he should've been worried about.

The animatronic in the Cove could not take it anymore. He needed to see the nightguard. He got up and walked to the curtains once again. He poked his head out of them, and looked around for the other three animatrionics. None were around him. He took a step out of the curtains and breathed out. He looked down the hall. _Aaand… Now!_ He dashed down the hall, hopeful he wasn't seen by anyone. He turned and poked his head into the office. The guard inside lowered his monitor to meet eyes with the animatronic. His eyes widened and he shook with fear. "P-please… " He whispered. "Don't k-kill me." The animatronic slouched in sadness. His looked at the ground, turned around, and sighed. The guard watched this, still terrified, but now curious of the animatronics behavior. "Hey, are y-you okay-y?" The robot turned his head towards the man. "Aye, I'm fine. And I be sorry for comin' in here." The man's eyes widened once again, not with fear but with surprise. _Did he just apologize for coming here? _"W-wait." The animatronic turned his head once again. "why don't you want to kill me?" Once again, the man and the machine's eyes met. "I won't be hurtin' ya. I just came to check if the others got here first." The man took these words. _He… was protecting me? _The guard beckoned for the animatronic to enter the office. "I'm Mike. What's your name?" He asked the animatronic. "I'm Foxy."

**Okay guys, if you were thinking that this was a Mike/Foxy gay fanfic, it isn't. Sorry for the ones who were looking for that. But this is indeed a Chica/Foxy fanfic. But we're just introducing Foxy to Mike first. I have plans for the two.**


End file.
